


Consequences

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Voyeurism, What if for Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Prompt: Diyoza wants to punish Murphy for not killing McCreary and bringing him back into her camp. She favors psychological forms of torture and decides to use Raven to get back at him.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes - me again with a Kink meme fill.   
> This prompt was FUN since it involved Diyoza. Anybody who has read some of my other stories knows I *love* her and want her to have more interactions with Murphy & Raven anyway. So... this was one way to do it! ;>  
> Full prompt here: https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3621.html?thread=1334309#t1334309  
> Thanks, OP!  
> *****************************************************************************************************

 

“No doubt you’ll disagree, but I’m not entirely unfeeling. I like her - she’s feisty, and I can see why you want to protect her. That’s why I went with the drugs, because it’ll just feel like a dream and she won’t really remember afterwards. I could have made this a lot more painful, for both of you, so you should consider this more of a warning. Lucky for you, I think the pregnancy hormones are making me soft. You need to learn there’s a price to pay when you cross me, though, so now you choose.” Charmaine Diyoza stands before him, her posture calm but authoritative. 

 

Rage may have been the dominant emotion throughout his life, it seemed, but the burning desire to lunge forward and twist her fucking head off her shoulders was still staggering. Murphy struggled to keep his face neutral, not willing to give Diyoza the satisfaction of seeing just how much she’d gotten to him. He’d had plenty of practice at swallowing down his real feelings, but even so he could feel his jaw muscles clench, and Diyoza’s too well trained to miss it. 

 

There’s no real choice here and she knows it, it’s the whole fucking point. Diyoza had taken her time, taunting him as he stood there waiting for whatever punishment she was choosing to dole out. It had surprised him, that she wasn’t going for some kind of torture after he’d already felt the effects of the shock collars and remembered the beatings from the prisoners on the Eligius. But apparently she left that sort of thing up to her underlings - Diyoza herself was more into psychological retribution. He stares unblinkingly at the small monitor on the computer console, seeing Raven laying across a bed, her wrists tied to the headboard. She’s only wearing a bra and panties, and he can’t make out the expression on her face from the camera position, but her writhing movements over the sheet is enough to suggest that she’s not coherent, not herself. The threat was to go in and fuck her, or Diyoza would send someone else in to do it while he was forced to watch. A punishment either way, of course, and both would result in him being consumed with guilt, but letting god knows who touch Raven and maybe even hurt her in the process… no, it’s not even an option to deliberate over. 

 

“I’ll go in there,” he bites out, eyes not leaving the monitor. It isn’t exactly an acquittal for what he’s about to do, but he’s positive Raven herself would choose the devil she knows over the one she doesn’t. 

 

He can hear the sly smile in her voice as Diyoza responds. “I had a feeling you would.”

 

_______________________________________________

  
  


Diyoza had walked him to the door, and by the time he got there, he figured he had nothing to lose by asking the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind since he’d first gotten a glimpse of Raven’s dazed state. He didn’t have to think hard to remember how much she’d hated having ALIE in her head, how much she hated what addiction had done to her mother. Fuck, if he’d gotten Raven trapped in that cycle…He had to know. “Are you going to get her hooked on those drugs?”

 

She regards him inquisitively as she mulls the question over, and his pulse speeds up with uncertainty. “From what Kane tells me, she’s practically a genius. It would be a shame to ruin that. As long as you behave yourself, I’ll leave her alone after this, and I keep my word whether you believe it or not. But you better not let me fucking catch you working with McCreary behind my back either, or all deals are off.”

 

For a moment, he lets all the hatred he’s feeling burn in his eyes as he looks at her, wanting Diyoza to know that while she’s got him backed into a corner currently, he shouldn’t be underestimated. “I’ll go slit his throat right now if you want.”

 

A gleeful smile crosses her face, and Murphy thinks maybe, if things had been different, he could have liked her. “I might just take you up on that, Murphy. Too bad you and I can’t be friends.” She opens the door and waves her hand imperiously, and after he walks through, he hears the lock click into place behind him. 

 

It was one thing to decide he was going to do this, but another thing entirely to be shut into the room with her and on the verge of actually taking the next step. He crosses to the end of the bed, eyes on her face, and she seems entirely unaware of his presence. He sits and takes his boots, socks, pants and shirt off, leaving only the tight shorts of his underwear. 

 

Mindfully taking a few deep breaths, he moves up to the head of the bed, looking down as he stands over her. She’s laid out and waiting for him just like an image pulled straight from his perverse fantasies. And there, that was the crux of it, that was what was going to keep tormenting him long after this was over. Because Raven would probably forgive him, and he could probably even forgive himself, for doing this to her under duress when the other option was to choose a stranger. That wasn’t acceptable and she’d know it. But there couldn’t be an end to the guilt on his part, there wouldn’t be, not when he  _ wanted _ this so badly his palms were sweating and his dick was dripping at the thought of touching her like he’d dreamed of doing for so long. It fucking figures, that life gives him something he wants but wraps it up in a package of self-loathing and depravity. 

 

He wipes his hands on his thighs and kneels on the floor, cupping her cheek and tilting her head towards him. Her brown eyes are cloudy and lethargic, her pupils wide from whatever fucked-up drugs are in her system. Murphy hopes that whatever she’s seeing in her head is pleasant, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her soft skin in a motion designed to soothe. Her eyes close and she nestles her face farther into his palm, and he feels like even more of a sick bastard when it makes his cock twitch. He leans forward and captures her lips with his, and she yields to him immediately, sighing into his mouth like some kind of erotic dream. There’s a quick stab of jealousy that pierces his gut, wondering if she’d respond to whoever kissed her while she’s high like this, but that train of thought can only lead to madness, and there will be plenty of time for that question to haunt him later. He sucks on her bottom lip before trailing his mouth up to her ear, enjoying the little gasps she makes as he goes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I’m sorry that I’m not sorrier for doing this to you.” He sits back on his heels and gently tucks her hair away from her face. “If it makes any difference, it’s got me feeling all screwed up.”

 

Not for the first time, Murphy thinks about the theory of karma and whether it’s true. What did he do in some previous life to result in this shit, and how did Raven keep getting caught up in it? He’s never been able to figure it out, probably never would, but one thing is clear to him as his eyes rake over her lithe form and long legs. He was damned an eternity ago and likely always would be. So if he touches her once or a thousand times, the results will be the same. She may not remember this, but he sure as fuck was going to. Might as well make all the misery worthwhile. 

 

Straightening, he walks again to the bottom of the bed and tugs her ankles apart, making a space for himself. He crawls up between her legs and lifts her good leg up around his hip, and when she tilts her pelvis up to cradle his erection, it’s like an electric shock. He grinds down into her and a shudder vibrates through him at the heat of it. He balances his weight on his knees and elbows above her and almost whispers a curse-filled prayer of thanks when he sees that her bra has a clasp right below the frayed bow in the center of her chest. Murphy flicks it open and ducks his head to taste her nipple, captivated by the lush softness of her breasts and the way they fit perfectly in his hands. Moaning at the feel of his hands and tongue, Raven arches her back to get him to suckle more of her, and he can feel her yank on the restraints at her wrists as she strains towards him. Burying a hand in her hair and tilting her head to the side, he kisses her again, harder, demandingly, and she’s not very coordinated but she opens to him and lets him dictate every swipe, every nibble, every lick. Jesus, he’s a shit person, turned on by the way she’s letting him dominate her even though he knows it’s because of the drugs and not her choice. But fuck he likes it so much when they argue, likes that she gives as good as she gets and always has, and the thought of her giving up her control to him has always been at the top of his fantasy list. If he’s honest, not much farther down that same list is him giving up control to her, but that’s not in the cards and likely never will be, so he’ll just have to take what he can get. 

 

And oh, he’s gonna take. He slides down her body, hooking his thumbs in her panties and pulling them off her. He doesn’t wait before hiking both her knees up and pressing open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs, greedily breathing in her scent. There’s no way to track how many hours he’s spent thinking about how she’d taste, and now that he’s about to finally find out he feels almost dizzy with anticipation. Using his fingers to spread her open wider, he has no patience for subtle and just opens his mouth over her fully, feasting on the slippery wetness that’s already seeped out of her and teasing out more with his tongue. She’s slick and hot and earthy, with just a little hint of sweet, and in all of his countless imaginings, he didn’t come close to the reality of her. There’s a litany of sharp little “oh, oh, oh’s” coming from her lips and the sounds make him rub his cock along the bed below him, getting desperate for friction. Her hips twist erratically and he wraps his hands around them, holding her down while he savors the experience he’s wanted for so long. Waiting until her thighs start to tremble, he nudges his nose to bump up against her clit while his tongue dives as far as he can get it, and the way her body goes taut under his hands as she lets out a loud cry of pleasure makes him wish he never had to breathe so he could just make her react that way over and over again until she begged him to stop. 

 

Murphy continues to lick her through her orgasm, soft strokes in order not to overwhelm her. As far as he knows, she hasn’t had sex in quite a while, and he wants her so soaked there’s no chance of him hurting her. He lifts his head from between her legs as her spasms slow down, and fuck, the sight of her has him crazy. Her head’s tipped against the sheets, her body completely pliant, and her naked breasts and tied hands make him want to pound right into her. He rests his forehead just above her pussy, trying to get himself under control. Her taste is on his lips and her scent is everywhere though, and he has the split-second realization that calming down around her is going to be tougher than ever after this. 

 

The urge to be inside her gets stronger, and since he knows she’s wet enough to take it, he plunges two fingers into her and thrills at the noisy moan she makes. Damn, he wishes it was his name she’d scream, but that only makes him think about how she doesn’t know it’s him making her body respond, that she won’t know this was real or how fucking much he wants her. Angry, he tilts his head back down and sucks her clit into his mouth as he pushes his fingers deeper, set on making her come as hard as he can. Her mind might not remember, but her body is going to feel good and used if he has anything to say about it. 

 

She doesn’t make him wait - the combination of his mouth and fingers has her going off again quickly, and holy shit he feels addicted to it already, how satisfying it feels to make her come. If not for the throbbing prick between his legs that’s straining for release, he’d do this forever. But it’s demanding attention now, he can’t focus on anything but fucking her hard and fast, and he practically tears off his underwear in his impatience. 

 

He shifts himself over her body again, and she looks so fucking blissed out, laying there beneath him. She’s so beautiful it makes him ache, and before he thinks twice about it, he bends his head and sucks hard right at the top of her breast, making sure to leave a mark that will bruise. Her mouth opens in a surprised cry and he swipes his tongue inside and rubs his pelvis into hers, his cock bumping against her pussy. He grips himself with one hand, his tip leaking fluid, and rubs his dick up and down her sopping folds just once because it’s all he can take. With a strangled groan he pushes the head inside her, and she’s so tight and wet he grits his teeth. 

 

Raven throws her head back with an inarticulate gasp, and he mouths at her jaw and along her ear as she slowly stretches to accommodate him. “Let me in, Raven. Let me fuck you.”

 

The needy little whines coming out of her throat make him insane as he thrusts further, and when she finally takes his whole dick inside her clinging heat, his hips start to jerk instinctively at the overwhelming sensation. 

 

Murphy drags her leg up, intending to put it high around his waist for leverage, but she’s so malleable under his palm he lifts it to his shoulder instead, getting just that much farther into her slick pussy. God, she’s incredible around him. Gripping him so hard it borders on painful, she’s almost wild when he looks down at her. Her eyes are glassy and her hair is tangled along the sheet. He can see her wrists are being rubbed raw by the restraints because she keeps stretching against them, and there are tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She thinks she’s dreaming, doesn’t know she’s hurting herself, and he lifts a hand to caress the welts gently even as he fucks himself more roughly into her. He bends his head again to her ear, timing his words to the assault of his cock. 

 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay...you’re alright, you feel so good. Just let go, let go while I make you come…”

 

She softens at his voice and stops pulling with her arms, but she keeps bucking up into him, and the hot core of her is beyond anything. He needs her to come, can’t keep going, and circles his thumb on her clit while he tries to push his finger in alongside his cock. The extra pressure does it and Raven squeezes down hard, melting around him. Murphy seizes her mouth again as she sighs and gasps, and he angles his hips and lifts her thigh higher, wanting to be deep when he lets go. The thought of his come spurting up into her pushes him over the edge, and he spasms inside her over and over again, body shuddering with the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. 

 

He gives himself a minute just to rest on top of her, but then he takes a deep breath and lifts himself over her again to at least get her arms detached from the bed. He’s too tired to untie them completely, but he lowers them down in front of her, now only connected at the wrists, and gathers her close. Squeezing her biceps to bring back some circulation, he throws his leg over her thigh so he knows she won’t go anywhere without waking him. He lifts her chin, searching her eyes but the drugs are still in control. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek again, he kisses her one more time, trying to convey all the fucked up feelings in his head even though she won’t understand. 

 

Whatever happens next, when she comes back to herself, she’s going to know something happened to her. Even if she could dismiss the soreness in her limbs, the mark on her breast and the come between her legs is going to be harder to ignore. As if he could will it into existence, he speaks quietly against her ear. 

 

“Try to remember it was me.”

 

_____________________________________________

 

Charmaine Diyoza pushes back from the desk in her private quarters. She had her own set of monitors she could view, and while it hadn’t been the original plan, she sure as hell wasn’t disappointed that she’d flicked the power switch when she’d entered her room. Voyeurism wasn’t her normal kink, but damned if it hadn’t gotten her off. Watching John Murphy and Raven Reyes together revealed a lot more than just intense sex, she thought, although that was certainly plenty all on its own. Murphy was in love with Raven and anybody watching that tape would know it. 

 

Maybe she’d been on to something when she told him the pregnancy hormones were making her soft, because she had a completely unfamiliar urge to do a little meddling. She did feel kind of guilty about giving Raven those drugs… Hell, she could arrange for her to accidentally find the recording in the files, and that would probably be enough to set things in motion. And nobody would have to know that she was behind the leak, leaving her badass reputation intact. Yeah, it would work. Charmaine zips up her pants and goes back to the bridge, satisfied and generous enough to let them have a little rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make Charmaine completely evil, just a little evil - like she should be.   
> This is the last completed KM fill... at least for now, anyways. Tell me what you think of this one, I'm curious!


End file.
